Alternate Universe
by KittyKMae
Summary: (PG for future chapters) When the Digidestined get a strange e-mail, and decide to check it out, the girl who meets them claims to be from another timeline, where a Digimon Emperor completely controlled by evil has deleted the Digidestined, and where the
1. S.O.S.

**Alternate Universe**   
Chapter One: S.O.S.

  
A/N: I'm really sorry; I had a hard time writing the beginning; it isn't that great. Y'see, it wasn't ME who wrote most of it--Lynette told me she was going to be written about, she told me how most of it would go, and that was that. Lots of characters seem to walk into my brain and refuse to walk out.... Anyway, if you get past the first few paragraphs, it gets better! I swear! Also, Lynette may seem like a Mary Sue at first, but I'm really working on her, and I think she could be a decent character--can ya just trust me? Please? 

Disclaimer: Somebody else owns Digimon and all show characters. I own Lynette Jordan and I sort of own her world, but not entirely. I own this wording. I own one mostly-full computer, a messy room, and no money. I don't even own my backpack anymore--it was stolen from my locker! Suing isn't worth bothering with. 

  
"Did any of you get a strange e-mailed request for the Digidestined to meet at the mall?" Yolei's e-mail read. Ken had been about to ask the same thing. Several of the others had already replied, saying that they had.   
"Do you think we should go?" Ken replied. "It could be a trap."   
"Yes, we should go! If it's a trap, we can figure out whoever set it up, and if it isn't, we can help whoever it is!" This was Davis, who had gained some intelligence since they'd fought for the digital world.   
Cody was the only one who disagreed, and he agreed to come along eventually.   
A half-hour later, the newer Digidestined looked around the food court at the local mall. It was close to empty, as it was early Sunday morning. The only person who looked like she was waiting for someone was a blonde-haired, amber-eyed girl wearing blue jeans and a several-sizes-too-large gray T-shirt. She was constantly looking around the food court and sipping a milkshake. The oddest thing about her was the fact that she didn't have a Digimon with her.   
"Well, she's only one girl. She doesn't even have a Digimon. And there isn't exactly room to hide anything powerful," Davis reasoned. "Let's see what she wants."   
The girl looked relieved as they approached, but then looked confused. "Wait--what's *she* doing here? I said I needed to talk to the Digidestined," the girl asked, suspiciously glaring at Kari.   
"I *am* a Digidestined," Kari said, somewhat nervously. "Maybe you need to brush up on your Famous People."   
The girl looked slightly embarrassed. "Oops. My mistake. I was thinking of...someone else..."   
"So do you need to talk to us or not?" Davis asked.   
"Yes. Yes, I most definitely do," she replied. "Oh, I'm Lynette Jordan, if you were wondering. Well, y'see, we've got a problem. A very big problem that could destroy our worlds."   
"So explain," Davis said.   
"Well--y'know how the digital world is a separate world from yours?" Several of the Digidestined noted the 'yours'. "But you can still go back and forth between them. They aren't parallel, exactly--they're sort of tangled together, but they're still completely separate, like two threads. Well, there are also worlds that...I'm not sure how to explain it. They're like forks in a road, only you can't just take a shortcut from one to another. And you can't go back and forth between them. Most of those worlds are...different choices. Like, in your world Hitler was defeated, but maybe in another the Allies were. Or maybe in one, Bill Gates was in a car accident, so Macintoshes are the biggest name in computers. Or maybe Wormmon's data was lost when he was being reconfigured, and so the Digimon Em--I mean, Ken--couldn't help you fight. But anyway, does all this make sense?" Six heads nodded. "Good. Well, I'm from one of those separate worlds. I'm not entirely sure how I got here--I don't understand how they did it--but it worked."   
"Why are you telling us this?" Cody asked thoughtfully. "Why not some kind of scientist or president?"   
"We--our worlds--need help."   
"Worlds? Not just your human one?" Ken asked.   
Lynette avoided his eyes. "Humans can't be reconfigured, even in the digital world, so now all but me of the Digidestined are destroyed, there isn't much in the Digimon Emperor's way."   
Yolei stood up. "Are you saying Ken killed us?"   
"Not Ken, it was the Digimon Emperor! There's a difference!" Lynette insisted. "In our--dimension--worlds--timeline--it's different! The Digimon Emperor was Ken Ichijouji once, but he was defeated by the darkness!"   
Ken was white, but his voice was controlled. "So you need us to defeat me," he summed up.   
Lynette nodded. "I'm not enough. Felinemon--she's my Digimon partner--can't Armor Digivolve, or DNA Digivolve, or any of that," she admitted. "The Digimon Emperor has my D-terminal. Please? Our worlds--we need help! And believe me, I don't ask for help unless I *really* need it. Sometimes not even then!"   
"Can you give us a while to think it over?" Davis asked after a few minutes of silence among all the Digidestined.   
"The--portal--teleportation machine--wormhole--whatever you want to call it, works in real time. Our world needs help soon--we've learned of a new plan--and it isn't good. We think we've got two weeks before the Digimon Emperor starts it, and, well, it might be enough if we had Luke Skywalker on our side, but it sure isn't with the rebellion we've got going." She thought for a minute. "It actually is a lot like Star Wars, y'know--the bad guy who some of the good guys believe must actually be good--although I really hope I'm not the long-lost twin of the long-lost son of the Digimon Emperor, 'cause that's just sick, considering I'm only two months younger than he is." Several Digidestined snickered.   
"I don't see how we can't help," Kari said after a few minutes. "The reason we're Digidestined is to help the digital world and fight the darkness, right?"   
"But we've already had a chance to fight, and failed," Ken remarked. "Well, all the rest of you have."   
"And us coming to the rescue could completely mess up their worlds' futures," T.K. finished.   
"Will we be able to get back, if we came to help, or is it a one-way trip?" Cody asked.   
"You can get back, of course," Lynette replied. "I'll be going back to my timeline with y'all, so there's no reason--that we know of--that you couldn't."   
"How did you know our timeline was free of the Digimon Emperor?" Yolei asked Lynette suddenly.   
"I didn't. I've already been to three others. One of which didn't even have an accessible digital world, because Hitler had banned computers. Another one had all of the Digidestined stuck on four-year-old Macs because the PCs that hadn't been invented obviously weren't available, so computers were in very high demand. And the last one--you guessed it--had been almost completely destroyed because of the lack of Wormmon, Stingmon, Paildramon, and Imperialdramon. And any DNA-digivolved Digimon, actually, since Paildramon started it all."   
"Well, I think we should go," Yolei said. Kari nodded. T.K. hesitated, then agreed. Davis, naturally, agreed with Kari. Cody thought a few minutes, but agreed. Ken was the last to decide, but he went along with the others.   
"Yay!" Lynette cheered. "Our world has a chance! And a pretty good one at that!"   
About an hour later, the Digidestined of the world that was not Lynette's had packed everything they'd need, found their Digimon, and convinced their parents to let them go. (They were, after all, still kids.)   
"Kari? What's your crest and Digi-Egg?" Lynette asked suddenly. She had been looking oddly at Kari the whole time.   
"Light," she replied.   
"So'm I," she mused. "Is your Digimon named 'Felinemon'?"   
The catlike Digimon in question shook her head. "I'm a Gatomon."   
"Well, 'gato' is Spanish for 'cat'. And cats are felines," Lynette commented. "And you don't know any 'Lynette'?"   
Kari shook her head. "No--wait, yes. There was a Lynette in my class in...first grade, I think. But she moved away when her father died."   
"So that was the separation point," Lynette said. "My father almost died when I was about six. Maybe seven. Our worlds were the same until then, I think--but then again, the change might only have been noticeable then..."   
"Er, I don't want to interrupt, but how do we get to your world?"   
Lynette picked up her Digivice. It was one of the D-3s, but different--black. She noticed the others staring. "Ironic, isn't it? The Digidestined of Light has a black Digivice." 

**Why does this alternate Digidestined of the Crest of Light have a black D-3? Is she really a Digidestined at all, or is this some kind of trap set by the forces of evil? Will Ken be able to face his Digimon Emperor counterpart? Who, exactly, was it that set up her way to this universe? And why wasn't Ken saved from the forces of darkness in her world? ** 


	2. Out of This World

**Alternate Universe**   
Chapter Two: Out of This World

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I don't have much of an excuse, except that most of what I had planned doesn't happen until they get to their world, so I didn't know what to write...Oh, and if I say 'Lynette's world', I'll be talking about the whole timeline in which the others had been deleted, including both the digital world and the 'real world'. If I say 'Kari's world', I'll be talking about the timeline we're familiar with. 

Disclaimer: Somebody else owns Digimon and all show characters. I own Lynette Jordan and I sort of own her timeline, but not entirely, because it does have Digimon in it. (Same goes for Felinemon.) I own this wording. I own one mostly-full computer, a messy room, and no money. I own my backpack again, though. It turned up in the Lost-And-Found. Oh, and I own a flute. And some McDonald's fries, which I really oughta throw away, as they're left over from yesterday ^^;; And I own a printer to go with my computer. And I own a few CD's. But that's all. And it isn't worth suing for ^^ 

The Digidestined--especially Ken--looked at her oddly. She looked a little nervous under their stares. "What? Do I have something on my face?"   
"Why do you have a black Digivice?" Ken asked coldly.   
"My colorful one just kept turning darker and darker until it was black."   
"Are you working for the powers of darkness?"   
"N-no," Lynette stammered.   
"Why do we not believe you?"   
"You've got a Dark Digivice, too, Ken," Kari pointed out. "You aren't working for the powers of darkness."   
"Isn't it some kind of racism to mistrust someone because their Digivice is black?" Davis joked, trying to lighten the mood (and not succeeding).   
"Look, I'm not working for the powers of darkness. I don't know how to prove it," Lynette said desperately. "Our worlds need help!"   
"Why is your Digivice black?" Ken asked again.   
"I told you, mine turned black," Lynette replied. She hesitated, then slowly said as if it was painful, "Well...if you've gotta know...I was...I...I used to...I was part of the powers of darkness." She hurriedly added, "But I'm not anymore, and I've reformed, and I'm trying to get rid of the darkness now!"   
"Why didn't you bring your Digimon with you, then?"   
"We decided that she should stay in our world, because she and I are the leaders of our rebellion, and if I...if the wormhole deleted me...someone would still be able to command it." Lynette smiled suddenly. "And anyway, if it did malfunction, I wouldn't want Fi to be deleted, too."   
"Digimon get reconfigured, you know," Davis pointed out. "If she was deleted, she'd come right back."   
Lynette looked at him funny. "Maybe she'd be OK--and we don't know; maybe the wormhole thing would keep her data from coming back--but I sure wouldn't be. How would you feel if Veemon was deleted and you could've been deleted instead?"   
"I think she's telling the truth," Davis said, like she'd passed a test.   
TK and Yolei nodded their agreement. Kari thought for a second before halfway agreeing. Ken decided in Lynette's favor after a few seconds of thinking. Cody didn't agree at all, but went along with the others.   
"Okay, now, no more interruptions?" Lynette asked, glancing around at all of them. "Okay, then. Hold your Digivices up. Worldport open!" she said, holding her Digivice up to another device that had a screen that looked a whole lot like the Digiport's.   
The seven were sucked into the familiar rush of colors, only it looked slightly different to the six of Kari's world.   
They found themselves piled up on the floor of a room that was a lot like the computer lab at school. Except the lab at school didn't have lots of Digimon and no humans.   
"Lynette! Lynette!" a catlike Digimon shouted when she noticed them. She (not literally) flew towards the girl. "Lynette!"   
"Fi, I've only been gone about three hours," Lynette said, laughing. "But it is nice getting back into your own world."   
One or two of the Digidestined wondered briefly about the fact she considered the digital world her world, but decided she just meant the timeline.   
Gatomon was one of the first to get untangled from the big pileup. The catlike Digimon--who those not of Lynette's world assumed was Felinemon--stared at her as she stood up.   
The two cat-type Digimon looked almost exactly alike, except for a few things: Felinemon's tail ended like most cats', without the little tip; Felinemon had green eyes instead of blue; and Felinemon had a bracelet instead of Gatomon's tail ring.   
"Everyone, this is Felinemon, also known as Fi, and Fi, this is Kari Kamiya--you know her; she was Tai's sister, remember? She's the Crest and Digi-Egg of Light in their world. And this is Ken Ichijouji--he was the Emperor in their timeline, but reformed--and you should know all the others," Lynette said, pushing aside all those feelings that come with your friends coming back from the dead but knowing they'll go away once they help you. "Oh, and this is Gatomon, Kari's partner. You already know Wormmon."   
The twelve of Kari's world said hello.   
"Ya want the grand tour?" Lynette asked them after a couple moments of awkward silence. (What are you supposed to say in a situation like that? 'Wow, your timeline's great'? 'It's good to see you again after you died'?)   
They all said yes, glad that they had something to do. 

About an hour later, the tour was over, and all those of Kari's world had gathered in a computer lab Lynette had showed them. ("Not much else to do except play Jezzball and Minesweeper all day," Lynette had joked.)   
"Did you notice that she didn't show us all of her base or whatever you wanna call it?" TK asked.   
Kari nodded. "I don't think I trust Lynette very much, even if that isn't very nice."   
"Maybe she just thought we'd be bored with the tour by then," Davis offered.   
"You seem to think very highly of her," Yolei teased. "Ooh, Kari, you might have some competition."   
"We should at least give her a chance," he replied defensively.   
"I think Davis is right," Ken said. "We don't need to know every square centimeter of her base. She probably thinks it'd be a security risk."   
"She didn't show us the control room or any kind of exit," Cody pointed out. "I still think this might be a trap."   
Meanwhile, the Digimon were discussing Lynette and Felinemon, too.   
"I wonder why Felinemon let Lynette come to our world by herself? I wouldn't let TK do something so dangerous," Patamon said critically.   
Gatomon shook her head. "I don't trust that Digimon."   
"I do," Wormmon disagreed. "Usually, if someone's working for the darkness, their Digimon won't be."   
"So you think Lynette's working for the darkness?" Armadillomon asked.   
"I didn't say that," Wormmon replied. "I just said that even if she was, Felinemon might not be."   
"You probably know more about the powers of darkness than the rest of us do," Hawkmon pointed out.   
"So you can probably recognize them better," Patamon said.   
"I worked for the Dark Masters," Gatomon said, "so I know just as much about the powers of darkness. And I don't think either Lynette or Felinemon is working for them, but I don't trust them."   
"I'm hungry," Veemon announced suddenly. The other Digimon nodded their agreement, and forgot about their conversation for the time being.   
The door to the computer lab opened. Felinemon stuck her head in.   
"They're serving lunch now, in case you're hungry!"   
The cat-type Digimon learned never to say that again as she was almost flattened in the mob of hungry Digimon and humans. 

  
A/N: Not much of a cliffhanger, huh? *sighs* Oh, well. It isn't supposed to be. Hey, what do y'all think of Lynette? I'm rather pleased with her at the moment, as she isn't quite as Mary Sue-ish as most of my OC's... 


End file.
